How to be a badass
by CrymsonFox
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment paraître ultra-charismatique et sombre ? Eh bien ce type vous donne la solution ! Enfin presque...


_Hello ! Ceci est la suite non-officielle de Aura (une autre de mes fanfics sur Harlock). _

_Vous pouvez tout à fait lire les 2 séparément, mais en les lisant à la suite, vous profiterez d'une ambiance différente (surtout en lisant celle-ci après la première). J'ai ici adopté une ambiance très différente, beaucoup plus WTF. Lisez et vous verrez ;)_

* * *

><p>Il verrouilla sa porte puis entreprit d'aller se mirer dans son miroir (après tout, c'est à ça que ça sert un miroir). Mais soudain…BLAM !<p>

Bordel de cape trop longue qui se prend dans les pieds !

Même si ce sont plutôt ses pieds qui se prennent dans sa cape, mais ne prenez pas le risque de le contredire avec ça.

Le grand capitaine Albator se releva fort peu dignement. Avec la grâce d'un bébé girafe disons. Il s'épousseta, et tomba face à son reflet. Il remit son cache-œil en place. Ebouriffa ses cheveux puis modifia leur position. Toute la difficulté était de surpasser encore le savamment décoiffé. Il fallait faire du coiffé avec une touche de sauvage.

*Tousse tousse*

''Je suis Albator. Mmh non trop simple.

Je suis…Albator !...trop solennel…

Je suis, le CAPITAINE Albator…déjà utilisé…

Ich bin Harlock…trop connôté.

Je suis ALBATAR ! Eh meeerde !

Mon nom ? Devines !...Allons tu dois bien avoir une petite idée ? Pfff''

''Je suis, Albator…'' tenta-il dans un mouvement de cape que Batman n'aurait pas renié. Va pour cette fois. Puis il étudia sa technique de déplacement dans l'ombre. Il se devait de ne pas être invisible, mais de suffisamment se situer dedans pour que l'on ne devine ces traits qu'imparfaitement. Le camouflage du haut du visage était primordial. L'idéal pouvait aussi de ne laisser deviner que la forme globale et la cape.

Il soupira, tout ces essais étaient épuisants, il se demandait parfois si il ne devrait pas être un peu plus jmenfoutiste. Mais bon, se dit-il, le bonus de charisme est à ce prix. Heureusement qu'il peut se détendre de temps en temps avec ses amis les plus proches. Une pensée le fit sourire. Avec le temps il était surement devenu ultra-charismatique naturellement. Mais tant qu'à faire, si le décorum pouvait l'aider dans son combat, qu'il en soit ainsi. Inspirer ses alliés, et terroriser ces ennemis ça n'a pas de prix.

C'est donc tout content de ces dernières prestations que notre larron envisagea de se servir un verre, mais la gravité souhaitait le connaître davantage semble t-il, puisqu'il se vautra à nouveau comme une crêpe dans une poêle. Hard Loque…

Après un NYAAAAAAAAA ! plus proche de Joe Dalton (ou d'un gamin faisant sa crise pour des bonbons à Auchan) que de l'alter ego de Bruce Wayne, il balança ses bottes à travers la pièce. Ces foutues semelles compensées avait encore fait des leurs ! Est-ce que pour gagner 10 cm on est vraiment condamné à devoir faire attention à chacun de ces pas ? Comme une cigogne qui aurait sifflé trop de bière alsacienne ?! Minibator se demanda un instant comment faisait toutes les femmes qui marchaient en talon. C'est à croire qu'on leur avait octroyé une mutation spéciale pour qu'elle garde l'équilibre.

Il se promit de demander discrètement à Mimee, puis se dit que si il faisait ça, il se ferait charrier jusqu'à la 30 000ème génération. Non seulement la Nibelungen avait le sens du troll, mais en plus elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue une fois pompette (même si pour que Mimee soit bourrée, la consommation journalière de tout les festivaliers de l'Oktoberfest était plus ou moins requise).

Il enfila quelque chose de plus confortable. Des chaussures orthopédiques. Oui ça fait très fille, mais à cet instant précis, il crût s'en ficher. Ces pieds avaient eu trop à souffrir de ces multiples gadins dès qu'il était en privé, et donc qu'il relâchait son attention. Sans compter que pour faire un abordage de vaisseau, les semelles compensés c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour un peu, à force de vouloir paraître grand, il finirait par se prendre un haut de porte comme un vulgaire stormtrooper. En marchant un peu avec ses chaussures, il poussa un ouf de soulagement. Bientôt interrompu:

-Alors ça si je m'attendais, c'est d'un ridicule...

-M...MIMEE ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fous là?! fit-il complètement paniqué.

-En voila une question stupide, n'empêche je ne pensais pas que le légendaire capitaine pirate avait besoin de ce genre de choses, fit-elle en gloussant, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

-Je...je ne peux pas être badass tout le temps !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Bon, je me resserre juste un verre et je retourne sur le pont...

-...Quoi?

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais...tu parait plus...petit.

-...Oh Mimee, il paraît que l'on vient de recevoir un tonneau de grand cru en cuisine ce matin !

-Ah oui?! Waa faut que j'y aille !

Sitôt l'éthylophage partie en courant, il put enfin souffler, espérant de tout cœur que son secret resterait intact.

La mort dans l'âme, le capitaine renfila ses bottes. Une nouvelle chute flagrante de taille serait des plus supectes…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Voila, je m'excuse d'avoir transformé Harlock en métrosexuel obnubilé par son image. En fait non, c'était fun à écrire^^. Laissez vos impressions si ça vout dit ;)<em>

_Et encore merci à Kyoya, à qui j'avais dit que je mettrais des chaussures orthopédiques à Albator dans une fanfic. J'y ai mit le temps, et je l'ai fait à ma sauce mais mieux vaut tard que jamais^^_


End file.
